


Buongiorno

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil, Carlos, and Earl enjoy a rare morning coffee date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buongiorno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentimental_animals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_animals/gifts).



> This fic and [this beautiful corresponding artwork by chickadddddd](http://chickadddddd.tumblr.com/post/130790870048/buongiorno-a-coffee-themed-cecearlos-sketch-and) were presents for generalcupcakery/OrdinaryBird :)

He had never, for as long as he could remember, seen them all in here together.

The chef worked late hours, from just before lunch into the wee hours of the morning. The scientist tended to work normal business hours, but he’d often work late. The radio host’s schedule was the hardest to pin down; he reported what and when he needed to report, and sometimes that took hours, and other times it took days, and it could happen at any time—though it usually at least ended in the evening, with a “Good night, Night Vale. Good night.”

Anyway. It’s not like he spent a lot of time thinking about this. He didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about much of anything, these days. But all three of them came in here a lot, enough that he could generally guess when to expect them. They were always here alone, at wildly different hours from each other. He could count on one hand the times he’d seen two of them here at the same time.

What he was getting at was: it was surprising to see all three of them here today. It was a first. It was new. It was something to think about other than the thing he really didn’t want to think about.

“Red-eye chai?” he asked brightly. “Annnnnnd…vegan Earl Grey latte? And you know where the cups are.” He made a vague gesture in the direction of the coffee dispensers, where the chef always filled a paper cup to the brim with unflavored medium roast.

“Thanks,” the chef said. He had an arm around the scientist’s shoulders, but he drew back to offer him a look of mock exasperation. “Really? Vegan Earl Grey latte? I knew Cecil was incorrigibly precious, but you?”

The scientist grinned bashfully and glanced down to his feet. “It’s good,” he said.

The radio host thumped the chef on the shoulder. “Precious, am I?”

“Yes, Cecil,” the chef said in a patient, affectionate voice. “Incorrigibly precious.”

“Well,” the host drawled with a wink, “it’s nice to know I’m precious to you.”

The chef’s face was suddenly so red his freckles were invisible. “You’ve always been precious to me,” he murmured, his voice barely audible over the espresso machine. Then he looked even more embarrassed, shoving his hands into his pockets and affecting an interest in the poison scone display.

The radio host giggled and looked away too. The scientist grinned again, unabashedly this time, then kissed both of them on the cheek in turn. It looked like he was saying “I love you,” but at that moment the steamer gained sentience and it took nearly everyone behind the counter to wrestle it back into place.

By the time they had the steamer under control, one of the other baristas had already given the scientist and the radio host their drinks, and the three of them had moved out front to one of the benches overlooking Dust Hut. The distraction gone, Chad sighed, closed his eyes, and wondered what part of himself would be consumed today.

~

“I thought you said you needed a doctor’s note to order that,” Earl said to Carlos, nodding at Cecil’s drink.

“You do,” Cecil interjected. “My note’s on file.”

Earl settled himself comfortably on one end of the plank bench, secured his cup between his knees, and reached up to grasp Cecil’s hips, gently tugging him down to sit next to him. Cecil giggled and buried his face in Earl’s shoulder. Carlos snuggled up on Cecil’s other side, and the three of them took a synchronized sip. Cecil smacked his lips loudly as they lowered their cups; Carlos let out a contented sigh.

“Really, though,” Earl said. “A latte.”

“It’s good!” Carlos said, reaching across Cecil’s shoulders to play his fingers through the hair at the back of Earl’s neck. “Plus, the foam keeps the drink hotter longer. It’s very scientific.”

“So scientific,” Cecil agreed, turning his head to give Carlos a kiss.

Earl took another drag of his medium roast. “This is nice,” he said, tipping his head back against Carlos’ fingers. “We haven’t all been out together in a very long time.”

“I was so excited when my calculations showed our schedules would align today!” Carlos said.

“I confirmed it with the station oracle,” Cecil added. “We’re not really supposed to use it for personal business, but I figured one time couldn’t hurt.”

Earl groaned. “Cecil.”

“It’s fine,” Cecil said. “If anything I’ll have to keen a little longer at station management’s door this week. Totally worth it.” He kissed Earl on the temple.

Earl cleared his throat. “Yes. Well. Just…you know.”

Cecil smiled and leaned his cheek against Earl’s shoulder. “I know.”

Earl slid his free hand up from its position on Cecil’s knee and began tracing gentle patterns along Cecil’s forearm with his fingertips. For a time the three of them were quiet, sipping their drinks, gazing at Dust Hut, and occasionally meeting each other’s eyes and smiling.

“It’s Dave’s turn to make lunch,” Carlos remarked suddenly.

“Oh, nice,” Earl said.

“Yeah, I’ve been looking forward to it all week.” Carlos glanced at Cecil. “Speaking of lunch…”

“I didn’t pack anything,” Cecil said, rolling his eyes, “but I’ll get something at the station. I promise.”

“Coffee isn’t lunch,” Carlos reminded him.

“Dammit.” Cecil laced his fingers into Earl’s. “Who’s getting Roger today?”

“Me,” Carlos said, “and I’m taking him to scouts since Earl has to work. Wanna come?”

“Can’t,” Cecil sighed. “Pretty sure today’s gonna be a late one.” He nodded at the morning sky, which had turned a suspicious shade of green. “I can pick up dinner on my way home though.”

“Thank you,” Earl said, “that would be great.”

Abruptly, the clock tower chimed. It was, of course, invisible, and constantly teleporting, so they hadn’t realized it was literally right next to their bench.

Carlos lowered his hands from his ears, shook his head to clear the ringing, and said, “Well, I guess that’s my cue.”

“Break a leg,” Cecil smiled at him. Carlos responded with a lingering kiss on the mouth. He rose and gave Earl one, too. “Bye, Earl,” he said, sounding shy. “Bye, Cecil.” Then he hurried off to where he’d parked his coupe down the street.

Cecil watched Carlos go, then let out a huff of breath. “I’d probably better go too, just in case.”

Earl ran a hand back through the hair at Cecil’s temple. “Have a good day at work.”

“You too.” Cecil reached up and squeezed Earl’s cheeks with one hand, causing his lips to scrunch together. “Squish!”

Earl snorted and leaned in, touching his forehead to Cecil’s. “Squish?” he repeated with a laugh.

“Squish,” Cecil confirmed. He let go of Earl’s cheeks and let his hand slide back along his jaw.

Earl took the hint and kissed him. “Okay, get outta here,” he said fondly.

“Bye, Early.”

“Bye, Cecil.”

As Cecil set off at a brisk walk toward the station, Earl ducked back into the coffee shop. He had a few hours before it was time to go to the market and select fresh meats, fish, and produce for tonight’s dinner service. He nodded cheerfully at the manager, who for some reason was looking as green as the sky, then headed to the coffee dispensers for a free refill. As he took a tentative sip of his scalding roast, Earl closed his eyes in contentment, paying no heed to the sudden (but perfectly ordinary) screaming coming from outside.

It was the start of a beautiful day.


End file.
